


Costumes

by Sicklywrites



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Deacon being a little shit, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few times Deacon brought his costume collection into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

Sitting on the couch in her once lively living room, Reese heard a knock at the door. For a moment, it seemed normal until she remembered the world she was living in. Cautiously, though she knew, being Sanctuary, the best-guarded place in the Commonwealth apart from the Castle, it would be safe, she opened the door. A man, _Deacon,_ stood on the old welcome mat in an all-blue tracksuit, topped off with a matching blue cap, a black tie, a messenger bag hanging across his body, and a small cardboard box held in both hands.

“Good morning, ma’am,” he said, grinning at her through his sunglasses, “I have a package for you. I think there might have been a mix-up at the post office, though, so may I ask that you check it’s the right parcel for you?”

His body language was perfectly in character, but everything about that face of his was _all_ authentic Deacon.

Reese knew what would be in the box by the way it rested oddly close to his crotch, but regardless, she opened it. She looked down at his penis poking through the hole in the side of the box, they burst into laughter, and she pulled him into the house by the tie around his neck.

* * *

The knock at the door a week later had Reese instinctively excited. When she answered, Deacon was there in a bright blue and red mechanic’s jumpsuit from Red Rocket. In his hand, he held a wrench.

“Ma’am!” he said, barging in through the door. He leant down at the television, on his knees with his ass in the air, swaying it side to side as he gave an explanation. “I’ve heard your television set has been broken for, dare I say, the past two hundred years! I’ve come to urgently repair it.”

Reese laughed, grabbing him by the tool belt around his hips, pinning him to the floor in a straddle.

* * *

There was a thud from the living room. Reese came out, hand on her gun, expecting anything from a raider to a radroach. When she entered, Deacon was climbing through the window. _Oh God,_ she thought, and burst into laughter watching him crawl onto the floor and then get his footing. He was wearing Cait’s outfit, corset and all. His belly hung out from the bottom, happy tail included, and at the bottom of Cait’s yellow jeans, Deacon’s scrawny little ankles.

“No! You’ve caught me breaking in!” Deacon yelled, cowering against the wall. “I’m done for!”

Of course, this acting out ended in sex, but Reese’s favourite of the costumes was two days later.

She wandered into her bedroom with her Pip-Boy to her face, checking on the time and date. Days were blurring into each other now, and—

“Good evening, Mistress.”

Reese looked up from the screen to where Deacon lay on his side, head propped up on one elbow and his top leg ahead of him to push out his ass in the sexiest way he could manage. On his head, a long, curly blonde wig. On his body, a sparkling sequin red dress that rode up on his thinly hairy thighs. His feet were bedazzled with bright red heels, matching the dress. But above it all was his usual sunglasses perched above his wide, smug grin. No costume was complete without the sunglasses.

“I’ve been a naughty girl…”

“You’ve been a naughty girl, have you, Deke?” Reese started giggling.

“Who’s Deke? My name is…” he looked at her over his glasses and flicked his hair back in one dramatic _swoosh._ “Caroline.”

“My apologies, Miss Caroline,” Reese grinned.

“Oh but, that’s my problem madam,” he chimed, rolling onto his stomach, flicking his legs up and crossing them. One heel slipped ‘sexily’ from his foot. “For I am a married woman, and I have been naughty…” he puckered his bright red lips, “Or perhaps, I haven’t been naughty _yet_.”

Reese sat on the bed, where Deacon leant up towards her. He gave her the puppy dog eyes, containing his laughter through his crooked lips. He was trying so hard not to break character.

“My lady, I fear seeing you like this, I might be the one to help you.”

“Oh, darling,” he said with a dramatic roll of the eyes. He moved onto his back, careful to press down the fabric between his legs to hide his groin. “Don’t look, you will see my panties!”

Reese crawled over him, laughing uncontrollably now at the way his wig had fallen off when his head hit the pillow. She gasped loudly with wide eyes.

“You’re _bald!?_ ” she exclaimed, and that was it. Deacon burst into laughter with a loud snort and cuddled Reese to him, rolling her onto he back and planting a kiss on her lips. His lips tasted like lipstick, but she didn’t mind. His smile was infectious, and weirdly enough, she was going to enjoy ripping the dress off him.


End file.
